


Plan B Dinner

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [83]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Disaster, Fluff, M/M, Mess, Valentine's Day, Valentine's dinner, kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q really wanted Valentine's Day with James to be perfect. But when all his plans to make dinner are ruined (and by ruined, that means his entire kitchen rebelled against him), he realizes all he needed for the day to be perfect was James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan B Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> OOQ for V-Day: since this is their first as a couple Q attempts to cook a nice dinner. Turns out its a complete disaster (a la a comedy of errors along with appliances going haywire) but Bond gets Q to see the humor in the whole thing (and they simply call out for Chinese instead). Fluffy cuteness please but otherwise have fun! —anon

It had all gone wrong.

Q didn’t know what was more humiliating: the fact that the Valentine’s dinner he had planned for  _hours_  ago was in shambles, or the fact that he had managed to be foiled by  _every_  appliance in their kitchen.

He was Quartermaster of MI6 and he had been bested by a Cuisinart mixer, an oven, and a gas stove.

Honestly, he couldn’t even get the stove working.

So there he was, standing in the middle of kitchen that resembled a nuclear wasteland, covered in what was  _supposed_ to be lobster bisque, ready to have an emotional breakdown.

Was it too much to ask for to prepare a romantic dinner for Valentine’s day?

Q let out a dry sob, burying his face in his non-bisque covered hands.

“Q?”

The emotionally compromised Quartermaster looked up from his mess to see James in the doorway of their kitchen, a bouquet of burgundy roses in his hands.

“Oh God, James,” Q tried to wipe his eyes, but only served to smear lobster all over his face, “You weren’t supposed to be home for another hour…”

“I wanted to see you…” James blinked, watching him, “…are you alright?”

Q shook his head, “Dinner…I worked so hard…”

“I can see that.” James nodded, “Though you didn’t have to turn yourself  _into_ dinner.”

For a moment, Q could only stare at James. Then he looked down at himself, covered in all of the food he had been  _trying_ to fix.

He did look like a buffet.

Q chuckled softly, “This was not what I intended.”

“We’re MI6. Things rarely go according to plan.” James teased, “Why don’t you get washed up while I order some Chinese?”

Honestly, this was not how Q had intended to spend his Valentine’s day. He expected to have a romantic dinner with James over low light, then share a few intimate embraces before heading to bed (and maybe get some sleep after).

But, as he sat curled up with James, eating Chinese food and watching an old movie, Q realized that he had gotten just that, even if is wasn’t Plan A.


End file.
